Ashes and Fire
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Being part of the complete set was never easy, and Ash is no acception. Now, a dark secret will be revealed; enemies will clash; friends will be in danger; and it's all because of the secret with a fiery twist. CHP. 19 WAS REDONE AND AN EPILOGUE WAS MADE
1. The Complete Set

Annime: My first ever Pokémon fanfic!

Ash: I'm scared of what you might do to me. 0.0

Annime: This is going to take place right after the Shino region…did I spell that right?

Misty: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Ashes and Fire**_

Being part of the complete set was never easy, and there wasn't any exception for Ash. Having to hide his 'secret' for so long sometimes had caused him to forget it all together.

Professor Oak was a big help with keeping everything under control, but some things just couldn't be helped. For example, being a HUGE target of Team Rocket. When Team Rocket had started to target Pikachu, he had mentally sighed in relief because they didn't know he was also wanted.

Now he has a secret being stowed away from some of his closest friends. His mom asked him to keep it a secret, but still…

Now he was sitting on his roof while Pikachu slept in his bed. He looked across the yard that he had known for years.

He really hoped that this peace would last for a while.

Annime: That is just the introduction. XD

Dawn: Please review!


	2. Sick

Annime: Ok, the intro was not as good as I wanted it to be. I'm sorry about that.

Ash: Let's hope she doesn't hurt me.

Annime: Dude, why do you already fear me?

Ash: I've read your other stories.

Annime: They are NOT that bad!

Ash: No, you're mean to the main characters!

Annime: I'm not as bad as some other people out there, though.

Dawn: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Ash lay down in bed next to his friend, Pikachu. He had a long day tomorrow. He first had to go and see Professor Oak again so he could get a good look at his new Pokémon. Then he had to go and talk to Misty. His talk will Misty will take a while, so he predicted that he would be home around 5pm.

Ash was looking forward to a good night's sleep, but sadly that's not how it worked out. Fire flooded his mind as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Pikachu was awoken several times.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with curiosity as Ash continued to mumble and toss around in his sleep. Pikachu tried to nudge him and wake the poor boy up, but it didn't seem to work.

"PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu as it launched a thunderbolt at the boy. Ash still slept through his nightmare. It was as if the electric attack made by Pikachu was actually nothing.

Pikachu tilted its head and tried to think of something else as Ash's mother walked into the room.

"Oh no," his mother whispered as she hurried to his bed. "My poor little boy has a fever." She stood up again to run and get some medicine.

Ash groaned in his sleep after his mother left the room. His fever was rising faster than any normal fever.

When his mother returned, she felt his forehead again and cried out in pain. She held her hand as she felt her skin burn from contact.

"Oh, sweet heart, this is really bad," Ash's mom whimpered. "This means your powers are acting up again."

Ash groaned again as if hearing this news was horrible even in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

"I'm going to have to call Professor Oak. Maybe he has a Rawst Berry to give you." Even though she knew he was asleep, she still talked to him as if he understood everything she said.

Pikachu watched as this happened around it. It didn't know what was going on.

"Pika pika-pi," Pikachu spoke to Ash's mom before she was able to walk through the door.

She turned around and spotted Pikachu by her feet. She gave the Pokémon a smile.

"Ash will be fine. Now, go get some rest and make sure Ash stays in bed."

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ash's bed to perform his given task.

Pikachu continued to watch Ash as his mother came and went one last time that night. He couldn't sleep though. His trainer, his close friend, was sick in bed for one of the first times since they started their journey together. Who would sleep through something like that?

As the morning came, the Professor got a call from Ash's mom.

"Oh, hello Delia; how is everything ok?"

"No, Professor Oak. We have a small problem."

Professor Oak stopped typing on his main computer and turned his complete attention to Delia.

"What kind of problem?"

"Ash has an unnaturally high temperature. He is also in a restless sleep."

Professor Oak sighed. "The poor boy; this was bound to happen again at some point. I'll be there ASAP."

"Thank you, Professor Oak," Delia said through the phone before they ended their conversation with each other.

Ash groaned in his sleep again and Pikachu watched him with worry.

Delia walked back into the room and went over to the bed. She took the young boy's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll call Misty for you and tell her that you can't make it to her house today," whispered Delia.

Pikachu saw worry in Delia's eyes.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

Delia looked over at the yellow mouse-like Pokémon.

"He will feel better in a little while," Delia told him. "Ash just needs some medicine and sleep. He won't be able to move around much ether."

Pikachu nodded and turned his attention back to his young trainer. He was breathing a little heavily, just as he had been all night. Ash winced slightly before letting his face relax.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu whimpered in sadness at the sight.

About ten minutes later Professor Oak came knocked on the door.

"That must be him," Delia spoke to Pikachu. She rushed downstairs and answered the door.

"Thank you for coming, Professor," Delia said to the man.

Professor Oak shook his head.

"It is no problem," he told her. "I am happy to help my friends when they need my help."

Delia smiled as she led him upstairs. Ash was still sleeping (as he had been for hours) when the Professor entered the room.

"Ahh, his body is making him sleep because his powers need a lot of his energy."

Delia turned to him as she stood by his side.

"So, he is weak because his powers aren't as strong?"

The Professor shook his head. "No, they are. He just needs a lot of energy for this process. They are growing, Delia. He needs energy to keep everything under control too. This may be why his fever is unnaturally high. Because of the fact that his powers are out of control, they are warming up his natural temperature higher than any regular sickness."

Delia nodded. "That would make a lot of since, but will this hurt him?"

"Delia, this has happened before. Of course the boy will be fine. He may be in pain for a little while, but he will feel so much better afterward that he might even say it was worth it."

The Professor walked forward to the young trainer and took a look at his unusually pale face.

"You go and call Misty. Tell her he won't be able to come. I'll take care of Ash."

"That was my plan," Delia replied as she left the room.

Delia went downstairs and to the phone where she dialed Misty's number.

"Hello?" Misty's voice sounded over the phone as her face also popped onto the screen.

"Hello Misty," Delia spoke to the young girl. "I have some bad news about Ash."

Misty's eyes widened. "What's the matter, Ms. Ketchum?"

"He is sick, so he won't be able to visit today."

"Aww that's too bad. Tell him I hope he gets better."

"I will. Good bye Misty."

"Good bye Ms. Ketchum."

Once Delia hung up Misty thought for a moment.

'Maybe I could go visit him.'

Annime: I hope I wasn't TOO confusing…

Ash: You were fine.

Misty: Please review!


	3. Burned

Annime: Hello! I'm going to have to slow down on this story a little bit because I have older stories I need to finish, but I will still update! Don't worry!

Ash: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Misty hurried into her kitchen and threw together a little gift basket for Ash.

'Poor Ash,' Misty thought. 'I've never seen him this sick before. But, I guess it was about time for this to happen. He traveled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, and Sinnoh regions without a lot of time between each one.' Misty sighed. 'He is growing up…it's probably hard to deal with on his mother's part.'

She quickly finished the gift basket and raced out of the house. She went to the back of the house and pulled her newest bike out of the shed. Climbing onto it, she placed the gift basket into the basket at the front of her bike.

"Ok, let's go," she whispered to herself before starting off over to Ash's house.

Ash breathed heavily, but was in better condition than before the Professor arrived.

"Thank you for helping my son, Professor Oak," Delia spoke. "He really wasn't feeling well at all."

"It is no problem, Delia," he told her. "But I still wish he could use his powers more often so these things weren't so bad."

Delia nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, if he were to use his powers he would be on the radar and all of that crap would start over again."

Pikachu's ear twitched at this.

Pokémon might not be understood by the human race, but every word a human says is understood by a Pokémon.

"Pika, pika-pi?" asked Pikachu, even though no one understood it completely. The Professor turned to the electric mouse and smiled at it.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. Ash will be better before you know it. All he needs is rest, a few more Rawst Berries and then he will be good as new."

Pikachu smiled at this and then cuddled up against Ash's side. Ash smiled in his sleep at this, but that went unnoticed by the two other humans. All they did was chuckle at Pikachu's actions.

"Well, I better get back to my work at the lab. Call me if he gets worse." With this, the Professor left Ash, his mother, and Pikachu by themselves.

Delia felt his forehead again and pulled it away fast.

"Well, at least it has cooled down a little bit," she mumbled before leaving to get a few cold ice packs.

Pikachu crawled up to closer to his head and placed his tail on top of the young trainer's forehead. Pikachu quickly removed it and cried in pain. He fled to the other side of the room in fear. Holding his tail, he watched his trainer toss and turn in his bed. Poor Pikachu slowly made his way to Ash again and instead of placing his tail onto his forehead, he placed it on the boy's leg. It was warm, but it didn't hurt Pikachu. Pikachu grew sad knowing that Ash was going through a lot of pain.

Misty climbed off her bike and opened the gate. She walked down the walk way leading to the front door of the house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Delia turned as she heard the knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh, Misty, what a surprise," Delia happily said.

Misty smiled. "Hello, Ms. Ketchum. I came to give Ash a gift basket."

Delia smiled as she welcomed the young girl into the house.

"May I go see him?" Misty asked Delia.

Delia thought for a moment.

"Yes, but try not to do anything to cause him discomfort."

Misty went up the stairs to the boy's room to check on him.

Pikachu looked up as Misty walked into the room. It was a nice surprise that she was there, but Pikachu couldn't help feeling sad about Ash's condition.

"Hello Pikachu," Misty whispered to him.

Pikachu looked from Ash to Misty, then back down at Ash.

"Pika-pi," was Misty's answer. It had a sad tone to it, too.

"He's that bad, is he?" Misty asked.

Pikachu nodded.

Misty placed her hand on top of Ash's forehead, and before Pikachu could warn her, Misty jumped away. She held her hand and saw that it was beat red. She kept looking from her hand to the now tossing Ash as shock gripped her.

"How was that even possible?" she asked herself aloud.

Pikachu brushed the hair out of Ash's face, but gave her no answer.

She jumped again when Delia entered the room.

"What's wrong Misty?" the older woman asked.

Misty turned to Delia and had fear flooding her eyes.

"M-Ms. Ketchum, w-when I p-put my hand o-onto Ash's f-f-forehead I b-burnt my h-hand," replied Misty.

Delia's eye went wide as she gently took Misty's arm. "I'm sorry, but Ash isn't in any condition for visitors. I'll call you when he is. Let's go down to the kitchen and get that burn taken care of before you leave."

Misty nodded slowly and Delia led her gently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Delia ran Misty's hand under cold water and gave her an ice pack.

"Now, when you are riding your bike put the ice pack between your hand and the handle, ok?"

Misty nodded and let Delia led her to the door.

"I'll call you when he is ok enough for visitors, ok Misty?"

Misty could only nod again before the door was closed behind her.

Misty climbed onto her bike and left for home.

Ash tossed and turned more and more in his bed. A bad feeling creped through him as a nightmare haunted his mind. His face was cover with sweat and his breath was worse than before. Fear also creped through him, along with Pikachu. Pikachu was close to crying out at the sight before him. Ash just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Misty started to go faster and faster on her bike. Fear creped through her body as realization finally hit her. Not a lot of reasons for the painful fever Ash was having pass through her mind.

"I need to call Brock."

Annime: I promise I will still update this story, but it won't be as often as the others.

Ash: Please Review!


	4. Earthquakes

Annime: Hi, hi!

Ash: (cough, cough)

Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu pika-pi pi pikachu pika pi pika Chu.

Translation: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

Misty raced to the phone inside her house so she could call Brock. Fear caused tears in her eyes so it took her a few moments longer to dial Brock's number than usual. The phone seemed to ring forever as Misty waited for someone, ANYONE, to answer.

"Hello?" a sweet little girl's voice answered, relieving Misty of some of her anxiety.

"H-hello, this is Misty. I really need to talk to Brock," Misty spoke, wiping her eyes, hoping that the little girl wouldn't notice it.

"Are you crying?" the girl asked.

Misty only nodded. The girl returned a shorter nod and went to go get Brock. Misty guessed they were brother and sister. Brock soon got to the phone and looked through the little spy cam with concern.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Brock questioned.

"I-it's Ash," Misty replied. "Something is very wrong with him."

Brock's eyes widened. "Why; what happened?"

"When I went to go see him, he was sick. But, when I felt his forehead I burned my hand."

Brock's eyebrow rose as his eyes were flooded with confusion.

"What do you mean?" the male teen said.

Misty held up her wounded hand and took the ice pack away from it. There was a burn mark; not too dark, but not too light to where Brock couldn't notice it.

Brock gapped. "And this is all from just touching his forehead?"

Misty nodded, showing this was correct. Brock was in shock.

"That means his temperature is way too high…" Brock trailed off from finishing all he wanted to say.

Misty nodded to Brock, proving he was correct again.

Brock grew pail as he said, "I want to see him."

Misty shook her head with sadness. "His mom said that he was in no condition for anyone to visit. She also promised to call me when he is."

Brock raised his eyebrow again. "Did she seem worried?"

"No; actually, strange enough, she was continuing her day like nothing was going on."

"Maybe that's a good sigh. Ash might fight it off."

"But, Brock, she could be in some psychological shock, or something."

"Trust me, Misty. I think we would know if she was for a FACT. Somehow she would be acting WAY happier than she usually is."

Misty sighed. "I hope you are right…"

Ash groaned as he finally opened his eyes. His head, stomach, and everything else hurt. He wanted to go back to sleep, but suddenly a yellow mouse-like creature shrieked with joy and rubbed his cheek with Ash's. Ash couldn't help but smile at this warming and welcoming gesture.

"Hello, Pikachu," Ash spoke in a raspy voice. He winced and held his throat as pain shot through it. Pikachu looked alarmed at this and cuddled against Ash. Ash was suddenly feeling very tired again and soon drifted off into a nice warm sleep.

His mom walked in only moments after he had fallen asleep.

"My poor baby," she whispered, like all mothers would do.

Fear gripped her as she felt the ground beginning to shake underneath her. She gripped the dresser so that she could keep her balance. The earthquake lasted only moments, so Delia didn't have enough time to take cover. Once that shaking had stopped everything was calm again. Delia looked outside to find the nothing was wrong, besides Mr. Mime freaking out in the front yard. Delia shook off the shock and turned back to Ash. But, before she could take another step, the earth beneath her started to shake again. She began to get even more nervous as this one lasted longer than the last. She jumped underneath the desk in Ash's room.

Pikachu was freaking out again, too. He tried to wake Ash up, but Ash kept on snoozing.

The shaking ended the same way it had begun, suddenly. Delia cautiously crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up. She wiped of her cloths with her hands and looked back out the window. The mother couldn't help but laugh as she saw Mr. Mine running inside the house with fear.

Delia walked over to Ash, hoping that the earthquakes were over with. She gently and carefully brushed the hair from Ash's face and placed a cold wash cloth on his forehead. The cloth's contact created steam and Ash groaned a little. Delia sighed as she removed the rag from his forehead. He didn't seem to be getting better; the boy seemed to be getting even worse!

"Maybe I should call Professor Oak again," Delia whispered to herself. Pikachu was listening to her mumbling and nodding in agreement to the plan. Delia turned to him and smiled. "Why don't you come with me so we can give him a little space?" Pikachu looked from Delia to Ash but reluctantly followed Delia down stairs.

Delia led Pikachu into the kitchen and went to the phone to call the professor. She will regret leaving Ash alone…

A masked man looked through the window of Ash's room and watched as Ash breathed in and out unevenly. The stranger worked open the door and slipped inside, trying not to be too loud. The last thing he wanted was for someone to be alarmed. He tip toed cautiously towards the sick boy and touched his skin. It was hot, but cooler than the boy's forehead. The stranger took out some gloves in his pocket, put them on, and readied himself to pick up Ash. Groaning from the weight, the stranger picked Ash up from the bed and walked back to the window. He swung on leg over at a time before dropping down to the ground. His legs wobbled and he hissed in pain, but the stranger wouldn't let himself be too loud. Taking Ash in his arms, he raced to his car and threw him in the back seat. Not caring if Ash was hurt or not, the stranger climbed into the driver's seat and buckled up.

"Do you have him?" a masked female asked from the passenger seat.

"Yea, now let's get out of here," the male answered as he started the car and drove away.

Annime: FINALLY I HAVE THIS DONE!

Ash: Took you long enough…

Annime: I am very sorry for not updating for so long, even if I warned you about not updating as often. That was just TOO long!

Misty: Please review!


	5. They Have No Idea

Annime: It's about time I update again! Also, my other line of stories is FINISHED so I have a new line of stories. You know what that means? I GET TO UPDATE THIS LIKE A REGULAR STORY!

Ash: Oh joy! (Unenthusiastically)

Annime: Oh, shut up Ash.

Brock: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Ms. Ketchum's head spun to the front of the house. She had heard something out front, and she was sure she heard a car door slam.

"Is someone here?" she whispered as she walked over to the door. She unlocked it and turned her head to look down both sides of the road. On one side she could see a cloud of dust following behind what she suspected to be the car she had heard. She shrugged off the weird feeling she received from the idea of the car and went back to getting the items she needed for Ash.

The professor had told her he would be there with in the hour, so she would just have to try her hardest to calm Ash's fever down by herself.

Soon she was walking carefully up the stairs, hoping that she wouldn't fall. Once she walked into the hallway she felt a strange eeriness in the air. She looked down at the little mouse like creature that had come with her downstairs. Delia could tell that Pikachu felt what she was feeling.

Finally, Delia opened the door and smiled towards the empty bed. Once her mind registered that Ash wasn't there she frowned with confusion. She looked around the room until her eyes fell onto the open window. Her heart sank as low as it could possibly go as she dropped everything she held in her hands. Pikachu also looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Ash?" murmured Delia as she took a step back. "ASH?" she screamed as she raced to the front door of the house. When going down the steps she had almost fell, but she showed no sign of caring. She flung the door open and rushed out of the gate and onto the dirt road. She looked from one side to another, thinking about what could have happened to her son.

'He's too weak to leave by himself,' Delia thought. 'So, what could have-,' Delia's eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what had happened. The car from earlier had been the sound she heard earlier. Oh no…oh no…

Quickly, she turned to where Ash's window was located. Delia knew someone could easily climb a ladder or even climb up there without a ladder without much difficulty getting down. She started to shake as she ran back into the house. Pikachu was at her heels the whole way as she went for the phone.

"Hello, Professor Oak?" Delia spoke with a shaky breath. Tears started to create a stream down her face.

Professor Oak was concerned for the poor woman the moment he saw she was so upset.

"What happened, Delia?" he asked.

She took a sharp breath before blurting out, "Ash is missing! I think he has been kidnapped."

Professor Oak's jaw dropped. This wasn't good.

"So, we are going to the professor's to try to figure out what's going on with Ash?" Brock questioned, making sure he had heard right.

Misty nodded. "Yea Ms. Ketchum told me he had come to see Ash. He should know if Ash will be ok."

Brock shrugged. "I still don't get why the professor is Ash's doctor instead of a real one."

Misty bit her lip. "It doesn't sound very good to me."

The two kept walking for another three minutes before finally walking up the walk way to the professor's lab. Just as they were about to knock on the door Professor Oak came rushing out of the building and nearly running them over. Misty almost fell, but Brock caught her arm before she could make contact with the ground. The two kids turned to see the professor loading different equipment into his car.

"What going on, Professor Oak?" Brock called and the two kids went running down the walk way after him.

Professor Oak looked up at them and blinked, just now realizing they were there.

"I'm sorry kids, but I have to go. There is a major emergency over at the Ketchum's and I really can't be there any later than I am now." Professor Oak opened the car down and slid into the driver's seat. Misty and brock quickly opened the door on the other side and slid into the back. Professor Oak looked back at them with a scowling glare. "Kids, this is serious. Ash is in big trouble. I can't be playing any games."

"We aren't trying to play any games." Misty crossed her arms and glared at the older man. "We both know Ash is as sick as he can be, and we want to know what's going on."

Professor Oak sighed and started the engine.

"You two may not know this, but coming with me and helping me with Ash will put you in more danger than you've ever been in before." Professor held his breath, hoping the two kids would realize that it wasn't a good idea and leave, but was disappointed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help Ash," Misty told him. "We aren't going to let a little 'danger' stop us ether."

Professor Oak nodded, not too very surprised at this and started to drive away from his lab.

'Oh, Misty you have no idea what the two of you are getting into doing this,' Professor Oak thought as his continued to drive down the road. 'You may not even be able to help Ash.'

The ride to Ash's house was filled with a deafening silence between the three, but they could still hear the tires as they rolled on the gravel. Soon they were on the dirt path leading to Ash's house and the kids in the back were getting more anxious by the second.

After what seemed like an eternity to Brock and Misty, they pulled up to the house where Ash lived with his mom.

Delia came running out to meet them, clearly upset. The three stepped out the car and showed their concern on their faces.

"He's gone!" Delia cried out. "They took him! He was lying in his bed, I went down stairs, and when I came back to his room he was gone!"

Misty and Brock looked at each other with confused expressions. What was going on?

Annime: There you go!

Delia: Please review!


	6. Answers

Annime: Well, someone asked for me to explain what was going on, so let's do some explaining! Oh! And sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in the past two days. I had a band concert Monday and a choir concert Tuesday. But, starting tomorrow, I have spring/Easter break! XD

Ash: Oh boy, this is going to be fun! (Sarcasm)

Annime: It will be! (Ignoring the sarcasm)

Professor Oak: Annime does not own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 5**_

"Get in the car," Professor Oak ordered Ms. Ketchum. "I don't want to see you hurt if there are extra men hanging around."

Ms. Ketchum nodded as she climbed into the car. Pikachu whined as the door was shut in front of him.

"Let him in the back," Professor Oak said to Misty and Brock. Misty and Brock obeyed and Pikachu leapt into the back.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ms. Ketchum murmured.

Pikachu replied with a "Pika," of reassurance.

"So, what exactly is going on with Ash, Ms. Ketchum?" Brock asked with hesitation. He knew the woman was in a horribly emotional state at the moment, but curiosity and worry worked together to push the words out of his mouth.

"W-well," Ms. Ketchum stuttered. "I would say he is in big trouble at the moment."

Misty couldn't help but groan aloud as the two received the same answer for the umpteenth time.

"We already know he is in trouble! We want to know WHY and HOW!" Misty crossed her arms, refusing to feel bad about yelling at the two adults.

Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak both exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Professor Oak then turned back to the road.

"Well, this might all be hard to believe," Professor Oak began, "but it is all true. When Ash was young, he had an extraordinary gift from God. Around the time he turned 2 he had already been targeted by some kind of evil. Two of his cousins had as well, along with two friends. They were called the complete set. One had the power of water, one of earth and metal, one of air, one of electricity, and one of fire. The one who can control water is his cousin Leon. Leon has black hair, like Ash, and has hazel eyes. The one who can control earth and metal is his other cousin, Chris. This boy has black hair and blue eyes. Both Leon and Chris are two and a half years older and are all cousins by BLOOD. The one who controls air is the only female, Selena. This girl has long blonde hair and blue eyes. The one who can control electricity, Nic, is the most interesting boy of all with his blue hair and green eyes. And, last but not least, Ash can control fire." Professor Oak paused a moment so this information could settle in the young kids mind. "Now," Professor Oak continued, "Ash's powers are acting up. I cannot tell if they are just growing or completely evolving, but someone has found him at his weak state and plan on using his powers against himself and everyone else. The fever was his powers causing a large rise in temperature."

Misty nodded. "So…you're telling us that he has powers?"

"And that some crazy people are after him?" Brock added with the same look of silent shock.

Professor Oak nodded as he finally made a left turn into the woods. The whole car was silent for a few moments.

"Those stupid people," Professor Oak muttered, finally breaking the silence. "If they think they can hide their helicopter or whatever here in Pallet Town then they are very foolish."

Delia nodded in agreement. "Yes, they should know by now that the only place to hide anything like that is the woods, but we know almost every tree and path like we know the back of our hands. They barely know it at all. Why don't they understand that we will be able to find them without a problem?"

Professor Oak shrugged. "I'm not sure, Delia. But, let's hope they stay this way, because once they get clever, they put us all in greater danger."

Delia nodded at this and then gasped at the sight that appeared before them. A helicopter suddenly appeared, flying out of the woods and into the air. It sped away with its swishing noise filling the air.

Professor Oak stopped the car, sat back in his seat, and let a depressing sigh escape his lips.

"Well, sadly they became clever faster than we wanted them to," he mumbled. "It looks like they knew we were coming and decided to be a few steps ahead of us."

Delia slammed her back to the seat behind her and tried not to break down with tears. Silence flooded over them once again.

"So," Misty said, being the first to break the silence this time. "What are we supposed to do now? I mean, this is a VERY big problem."

Brock face palmed. "Thank you, captain obvious." Misty turned to Brock and glared at him.

"What did you just say?"

Brock scratched his head nervously and gave an equally nervous laugh.

"W-what makes you think I said anything?" Brock stuttered.

Misty rolled her eyes and turned back towards the two adults in the back.

"So, what is going on NOW?" Misty repeated. "Or, are you two going to be difficult and say 'It's a big problem' and give us NO information once so ever."

Professor Oak and Delia looked at each other and nodded in sink once again. Professor Oak reached forward and turned the engine of the car back on.

"Let's go back to my lab," Professor Oak spoke. "We may be able to pinpoint Ash's location there."

Ash's eyes started to flutter open as his fever dramatically reduced. He sat up and then took a good look around the room. The sight made his heart stop.

'This isn't my room,' Ash thought with panic. 'This looks like a lab…' Ash's thoughts stopped as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He looked over to see the door closed. 'Well, since the door is closed I will have 2 more seconds to be able to hide. I better start finding a place.' Ash jumped out of the bed and took a better look around the room. There was nothing; the only thing he could hide in was the dark shadow in the corner. He thought for a quick moment.

He knew what to do.

Annime: There you go!

Ash: Please review!


	7. Flames

Annime: Well, hello everyone!

Ash: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Ash rushed to the dark corner and tried to hide in the darkness as best as he could. He stayed there for a few seconds until the door opened. His breath hitched with suspense as two men came walking into the room. One dressed as a doctor while the other dressed as an army officer.

"Wait, the boy is not here," the doctor guy said as his eyes began to search the room. Ash stayed quiet as the other man, the officer guy, did the same.

"He has to be around here somewhere," the army officer corrected. "The alarm didn't go off, meaning no one left the room." The doctor nodded at this and scanned the room with his eyes more carefully. Then his eyes stopped at the dark corner Ash was hiding in. He walked forwards towards Ash, and the boy could have promised you that they made eye contact.

Ash knew there was only one thing left to do. He shot out his hand like he was about to punch someone and fire escaped his fist. The doctor and the army man covered their faces with their arms as fire flooded the room around them. The flames engulfed the bed and the walls around it. Ash took off out the door as the room kept burning. The raven haired boy raced down the hallway, and began to run faster as the doctor and army officer escaped the fire and chased after him.

Ash didn't know who they were, but he didn't feel like finding out ether. He turned right at a fork in the hallway and then made a sharp right again. Another turn appeared and he went left. Ash hoped this would throw the two off, and after a while of running straight he thought it did.

As he went farther down the hallway he spotted a door. It was practically a dead end because he was sure something bad was behind it. But, not having a lot of options, he grabbed the doors handle and turned it. He made the door fly open as slam shut once he was inside. He started to breathe heavily as he stood at the door and looked around. The room was bare and white. It reminded Ash of the rooms they put crazy people in with stray jackets.

"Oh great," Ash muttered as he slid down the door and hit the floor. "I'm trapped."

Misty, Brock, Delia, and Professor Oak surrounded the huge computer as Professor Oak typed like crazy.

"He's close, I can tell, but it's hard to pinpoint where he is EXACTLY," Professor Oak told the others. He sighed. "Great, we may not be able to find him easily. It looks like he's on the move somehow. But, sadly, I can't tell if it's on his feet or in a vehicle of some kind."

Misty sighed and sat down in a chair behind the others.

"Do you think he's alright?" Brock asked the professor. The professor hummed in thought.

"It all depends, Brock," he answered. "If he's on his feet, then yes he is ok. If he's still unconscious… then he is what you kids call 'screwed.'"

Brock looked back up at the screen and suddenly saw a red dot standing still.

"What's that?" Brock said, pointing to the computer screen. Professor Oak looked back at the big screen as well and started to type again.

"Well, I'll be," Professor Oak murmured. "That's Ash right there." Delia and Misty glued their eyes to the screen and saw it was true. "Now we just have to go and find him."

Ash's heart rate doubled at the sound of running feet heading in his direction. He hid where the hinges of the door were located in hopes of being able to hide a little bit longer. Suddenly, the door was flung open and it hit Ash in the face. Ash moaned in pain as he held his nose.

"There you are," a new man's voice said as he grabbed Ash's arm. Ash growled and punched the stranger in the face. Ash then kicked he man in the stomach and took off out of the room. The boy's heart dropped as he watched more guard looking men coming from the direction he was running in. Knowing he was trapped again, Ash shot fire from his hands at both sides. He knew he didn't have anything to lose anymore. The guards coughed as the burning fire around them caused smoke. Being immune to both the fear of fire and the suffocating smoke, Ash hopped onto the heads of the men and used them to get out of the fire. Along the way, Ash's arm got hurt by the flames, but it only took a touch of his other hand to stop his whole arm from catching on fire.

"Ok, that's gonna hurt later," Ash muttered as he went left at the turn.

"He's moving again," Brock spoke from the back as they drove to the destination the tiny computer was leading them to. The computer was hooked up to the radio like any other locating device. "I think he's running from something."

Delia hummed with worry as she looked at the computer and saw that Brock made a good point. "I hope my baby's alright," she whispered.

Ash was suddenly grabbed by a large hand and dragged into a room that he was planning on passing. He tried to fight back, but the person who had grabbed him held him against the wall.

"Calm down!" a female voice told Ash. "It's only me." Ash looked up and his mouth dropped.

"Selena, what are you doing here?"

Selena rolled her eyes and let him go. "Tell me, Ash, where exactly do you think we are?"

Ash scratched his head. "I'm not sure, I was knocked out when I got here-,"

"NO!" Selena interrupted. "I think you are smart enough to figure this out without that knowledge!" Ashe only blinked at her silently. Selena sighed. "Ash, we are in a Team Rocket base!"

Annime: Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to, but I threw Selena in there.

Selena: Hi! Please review!


	8. Having Fun

Annime: I think these stories are some I will enjoy writing for a while. I mean, I'll start writing some stories and after a while I'll stop liking them as much and then what it all finished REALLY fast. That was what my other stories were like.

Ash: Well, I wanna know what happens next, so let's get a move on!

Misty: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Ash blinked, but then crossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me that, after ALL this time, we are now in their interest once again?"

Selena nodded. "I honestly don't think there was one time in which we weren't. We just all separated and moved around so much that we weren't on the radar anymore."

"That makes sense to me," Ash agreed. "I know I haven't used my powers in years. My powers just suddenly made me sick and started to change."

Selena bit her lip. "I DID use my powers, but that was mostly because they were going haywire and wouldn't stop messing with my immune system." Ash smirked.

"So YOU got yourself in trouble this time," he teased. Selena hit him in the shoulder, causing the boy to wince.

"For your information, the pain I was in was almost as bad as that horrible surgery we had a few years ago."

Ash REALLY winced at this. Every single one of the people in the complete set had that surgery. When they were about 6 they were kidnapped for about the tenth time, the third time by team rocket, and instead of mind control they hooked wires to them to control them. They had done this before, knowing it was more effective, but this one single time the complete set was not unconscious or numb; they felt everything and all the pain that came with it.

"Ok, forget I said anything." Ash shuttered at the memory. "Now, where is everyone else?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing."

Ash sighed. "Knowing that there are six of us, they probably sent two people to three different bases."

"Or three to two bases," Selena mumbled. Ash raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened.

"Ok, why are we just standing here talking when they were running after me-?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked in and both Selena and Ash jumped out of the way. Out of the hallway appeared the doctor guy and the army officer. The kids growled and went into an offensive position. The two men who had just barged in looked intimidated for a moment, and they had alarm in their eyes.

"So, they have found each other?" the doctor spoke, not sounding like he was asking a question.

"It figures," the army man replied. "They all seem to stick together at the hip. I'm kinda surprised they were separated for so long."

Ash pulled out of his position and shrugged at the two.

"Well," Ash said. "I became a Pokémon trainer, Selena became the leader of another group, Chris and Leon did the same as Selena, and Nic had his hands full with some other bad guy. We all got busy. But, can you really blame us?"

The doctor and army man stayed silent as Ash shrugged again and went back into his offensive position.

"Usually I don't like doing this," Selena said. "But I think I'm going to hit you first." Before Ash could even blink, the two men were thrown against the wall by a hug gust of wind. Selena took another step forward with a competitive smirk. Ash looked impressed.

"Nice," Ash commented as he formed a fire ball in his hands. "But, just wait until I start having my fun." The boy threw the ball of flames at the shocked adults. The doctor dodged while the army officer's cloths caught on fire.

"Help me!" the army man cried out in fear as he ran around in circles. "Help me, please." The doctor growled at Ash and Selena as the two children were unable to suppress a laugh.

"Wow, Selena," Ash said. "This really IS fun. Now, will you do the honors?"

Selena gave Ash a slight bow. "Of course I will." Selena moved her hands in a certain rotation, causing the doctor to look alarmed. Then, both the doctor and the screaming army officer were blown back into the hallway while the door was slammed back into place. Ash quickly melted the door the walls that surrounded it, locking the infuriated adults from the room.

Ash turned to the blonde girl behind him. "So, now what do we do?" Ash questioned. Selena pointed down the hallway and smirked at the boy.

"We book-it." With this, Selena took off down the hallway and Ash followed close behind.

"When are we going to get there?" Misty asked, covering up her impatience with worry in her voice. "We have been going the same way for miles.

"Well, it shouldn't be long now," the professor told them. "He's on the move again, but I'm able to pick him up just as well now. I'm guessing it has to do with the fact that he is now traveling with a friend."

Brock blinked. "What 'friend' are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems that he is in the same Team Rocket base as another member of the complete set."

"W-what?" stuttered Misty. "You are telling me TEAM ROCKET is behind all of this?"

Professor Oak nodded. "The complete set is not of the same world, though. There are different groups after them, and Team Rocket has them in their interest now. But, when it comes to the complete set, all the groups after them team up together to try and catch them, or if they are already caught, use them."

Misty and Brock stared at each other. Who would want to enslave someone like that?

Ash gasped for breath as he and Selena stopped for a break.

"Now, tell me again what you meant when you said they could have three of us in two bases?" Ash spoke as he breathed heavily.

"I think they may have at least one more member somewhere in this maze of a building," Selena answered. "As I went to come find you, I heard some guards talking about another one of the complete set being here, just like I how I hear about you."

Ash nodded. "Well, I guess that means we are going to have to find him."

Annime: THERE YOU GO!

Selena: Please review!


	9. Hacking

Annime: HELLO!

Ash: What is gonna happen now?

Annime: You will have to find out.

_**Chapter 8**_

"So, which one do you think it will be?" Ash asked as Selena ran beside him.

Selena sighed. "Ash, I have no idea. Now will you please shut up and start running faster?"

They had been running and dodging different patrol robots and guards. But, sadly for Selena, most of that time was filled with Ash's chatter.

After Selena's request, Ash stopped talking. His curiosity wouldn't stop bubbling though, and, with every step he, took it grew.

Suddenly, Selena turned and Ash followed. As they raced down the newest hallway they found themselves passing different jail cells.

"How did you know these were here?" Ash questioned Selena, ignoring the fact that she had asked him to be quiet earlier.

"Where do you think they kept me?" she answered with a question. "And, the farther you go down this hallway, the tighter the security is, so you may want to watch out."

Ash nodded and prepared himself for a shot…but not fast enough. Ash was thrown against a wall with a knife jabbing into his arm. He kicked the culprit off of him and ripped off a piece of the stranger's cloths in one quick swipe.

"Thank you for this cloth," Ash growled to the groaning man. "This will help me keep from bleeding because you thought it was best to be rude and interrupt me when I was going to save a good friend."

The man who had stabbed Ash looked up at the boy. His eyes shadowed with fear when he watched as Ash slowly slid the knife from his arm and point it to him.

"Do you want to try something like that again?" Ash questioned as he moved the knife closer to the man. The stranger shook his head and Ash gave him a smirk. "I didn't think so." The boy threw the knife to the other side of the room, wrapped his arm, and ran to Selena, leaving the terrified man behind.

"Nice one, Ash," Selena complemented. Ash bowed to Selena. The two then began running again.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to do that if it weren't for those acting classes we were put in years ago," Ash admitted between breaths.

As the two rushed down the hall they knew there were many guards behind them, but they couldn't stop now. Suddenly, they found themselves running to only a door. It was all a dead end.

"Come on," Selena spoke. "They must be in there."

"But how will we get in there in time and lock it before the guards grab us?" Ash countered. Selena didn't say anything as she pushed her arm to his wrist, gripped it with almost all her strength, and pulled Ash to go faster. Ash cried out in surprise, but had no choice but to do as she wanted him to. After 20 seconds they were at the door. Selena pried it open and shoved Ash inside. Ash cried out again and stumbled onto the ground. Selena slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Five seconds later guards were hitting the door, ordering the two kids to let them inside. Ash and Selena ignored them as Ash stood up from the ground. "Now, how was THAT appropriate?" Ash snapped.

Selena didn't reply. She only turned her head and faced forward, causing Ash to do the same. The boy's brown eyes widened as he saw a black haired boy. He had closed eyes that both Selena and Ash knew were blue.

"Chris," Ash whispered. The brown eyed boy turned to Selena. "Do you think she is ok?"

Selena nodded. "Yea, so let's go get him." Selena ran past Ash to the boy's right and down some steps that were led by a door. Ash quickly followed her, excited about seeing his cousin after such a long time.

"We are almost there," Professor Oak told the others as he pulled over. Brock and Misty looked at the professor from the back seat with confusion as the adults stepped out of the car.

"What are we doing?" Brock questioned. Pikachu jumped onto the boy's shoulder as he climbed out in a rush.

"We can no longer take the car," Delia explained. "We are too close. If we go on foot they won't find us as a threat. If we take the car, we will be captured."

Professor Oak nodded and added, "And then we wouldn't have the chance to help Ash. We would be locked up, unable to help anyone."

The two kids, along with the electric mouse looked at each other and gave a nod.

"So, how long will it be to walk there?" Brock asked.

The professor shrugged. "I don't know. It will probably be about half an hour."

"What if we run?"

Ash hurried to the controls and started to type in different codes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Selena questioned.

Ash was silent for a moment as he continued his work. "I'm using the hacking technics Chris showed me. I just hope they are enough." Right after these words left his mouth a smile appeared on his lips. The machine holding Chris (which was a huge tube connected to the wall) opened, and out fell the other raven haired boy. Selena caught him with ease and gently placed him on the floor. Ash raced over to the two and knelt beside Chris.

"Come on, Chris," Selena whispered as both of the children shook the older. "Please, wake up."

Ash was silent, but was still hoping for the same thing. He kept shaking harder and harder until it became violent. Chris's eyes started to flutter open until they were wide with shock.

"Ahh; stop shaking me, please!" yelled Chris. "I didn't do anything." Chris flew up into the sitting position and looked at both Selena and Ash. "Oh, it's you two. What a relief." Chris pulled both into a hug. "You guys are so sweet as to come and help me."

The two in question chuckled at Chris's antics.

"What can we say?" Ash said. "You are our Chris, after all."

Annime: AWWWW! BONDING IS SO CUTE!

Ash: (sigh)

Chris: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

Selena: Please review!


	10. Trap Holes

Annime: WHY HELLO BEAUTIFUL WORLD!

Ash: Umm…are you ok?

Annime: I'M WONDERFUL!

Ash: I hope so…

Misty: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 9**_

Ash looked over at the door. There were still guards banging on the door. The boy winced. It was going to be very fun getting out of there; at least not as fun as how they'd gotten inside the room.

"They don't seem to want to give up," Chris commented as he too watched the door. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

Ash's head sung over to look at Chris. "What? Do you mean you don't know another way out of here? YOU were the one who had been locked in here, after all."

Chris huffed. "Yea but I put up a really good fight, so they had to knock me out before they dragged me in here. I was so angry that my earthquakes may have caused damage for miles."

Ash's eyes grew wide for a moment. Earthquakes… Wasn't he asleep, sick, and weak when he had felt earthquakes earlier?

"Ash," Selena called to the spaced out kid. She waved her hands in front of his face. "Earth to Ash, come in, Ash."

Ash blinked and looked over to Selena. "Yea; what do you want?"

"Remember, we have to find a way out of here?" she reminded him.

"Oh yea…"

"I say we take them all down," Chris suggested. "I'm still ticked at all of this crap, so I need something to take it out on."

"Speak for yourself," Ash muttered. "We just finished running as fast as we could here AND had to deal with them. I honestly don't know how much I can take."

Selena nodded. "If we find a way out in the back we can give them the slip. That way we won't have to deal with reinforcements."

Chris sighed. "You guys ALWAYS ruin my fun."

"That's what we are here for," Ash said with a smile as he turned to face the opposite of the door. "Now, it's time to start searching so we can get out of here before they break through that door."

Chris mumbled his complaints as he walked over to the wall. At a VERY close range the blue eyed boy examined the wall. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes held a twinkle of humor to them.

"Ok, I don't see anything. Let's go."

Selena glared at the teen, but not too harshly since she knew it was only a joke.

"No, Chris," Selena corrected, "we are going to scan this wall up and down."

Chris huffed and leant against the wall. Suddenly, Chris fell backwards into a doorway that had somehow appeared. The teen had screamed with surprise as the other two watched. Ash began to laugh while Selena raced over to Chris. She helped him up and then studied the new doorway.

"This may just work," Selena said with approval. "Now let's get going you two." Ash and Chris followed her, but Ash, the youngest, lagged behind as he kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"You ALWAYS do that!"

"I always do what?"

"You ALWAYS find those secret doors and then fall. It hasn't gotten old, ether; it gets funnier every time!"

Chris rolled his eyes and sped up. Soon, Ash was calmer, so he sped up as well. Selena came to a stop as she appeared at a fork in the hallway.

"Which way should we go?" Selena asked. She looked down both hallways but she couldn't really see anything; both were pitch black.

Chris shrugged. "Does it matter? If one is the wrong way we just turn around and go the other way." Selena narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed boy.

"It's not that simple," she explained. "If we go the wrong way we may run into guards."

"Let us run into guard," Chris said. "I want to punch someone in the face."

Ash looked down both halls as the other two continued to bicker. He then looked at the floor to find a rock by his foot. He picked it up, looked at the hallway to the right and threw the rock in that direction. To Ash's surprise, the rock went through the ground. The boy blinked. This could mean only one thing…

"We go left," Ash told the two who were now yelling at each other. "The hallway on the right has a trap."

Selena and Chris looked from each other to Ash and blinked.

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned.

Ash nodded. "It could lead to guards or be so deep that…well, you know…"

Selena nodded. "Ok, but let's be cautious going down the left hallway."

With this, the three started walking slowly down the left hallway. Ash created a fire ball in his hand and stuck it out in front of him as he began to lead. He hoped this would help keep them from falling down any kind of hole. After a while the three were becoming impatient. They decided not to worry about any kind of trap and started to run. That was a big mistake, and after five steps they were all yelling in surprise as the floor came out from under them.

Misty and Brock were sprinting in the direction of the Team Rocket base. Delia and Professor Oak were following them, obviously tired since they weren't in as good shape as the two children in the front.

Misty was breathing heavily as trees zoomed past her. Worry, fear, and stubbornness kept her feet moving at this one pace, but lack of energy was pulling her back. She clutched her teeth and tried her hardest to speed up. Sadly, her body wouldn't let her go faster than she was already going.

Brock was going through the same thing as Misty. His stubbornness and worry for Ash's safety was helping him go faster than his original speed while his body let him go no faster. He glanced over at Misty. He hoped they would both have the energy to find their black haired friend when they finally did make it to the base.

Annime: There you go!

Chris: PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Air Craft Escapes

Annime: Let's see what happens next! XD

Brock: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

"Oww!" muttered Ash as he rubbed his head. His head started to spin for a moment, but the boy shook it off. He looked around in find that he was in a dark room. Luckily, though, it wasn't dark enough to where he couldn't see his cousin and friend laying by him.

"Oww," his cousin, Chris, murmured. "That was a big drop." Selena groaned in agreement as she sat up with the other two boys.

"Where are we?" Selena asked as she rubbed her aching head. "Do you think they captured us again?"

"I'm not sure," Ash replied, gaining some balance from all the spinning. "Let me go check out the place." Ash stood up and stumbled over his feet for a couple of steps, but after a while he found his footing. He made a fire ball form in his hand to so that he could have some light. After a little while of looking, Ash found that they weren't in a cell or prison of any sort. He kept walking in one direction until he found a wall. He followed the wall for a little while until he found the light switch. Soon, the room was flooded with a bright light, and the three had to cover their eyes.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed, obviously being the first to recover. "Check this out!" Ashe opened his eyes and Selena gasped with him. They were all standing in a room that held the flying crafts. Ash smirked.

"We couldn't have fallen into a better room," Ash commented. Selena smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I call driving!" Selena shouted as she ran to the craft that was closest to the exit.

"I call passenger!" Ash yelled as he followed her.

"Aww!" whined Chris. "That's not fair! I wanna drive!" Chris sprinted after the two, but wasn't able to catch up with them until they were already climbing into the small craft. Selena slipped into the driver's seat while Ash did the same and sat in the passenger seat. Chris pouted and crossed his arms as he stared at the two.

"Oh stop your whining and shut the door," Selena told Chris. Chris whined one more time but did as she said. Selena turned on the machines, and Ash did the same on his side. Both sides had steering wheels, but it was obvious that Selena's side held more power over the craft.

"So, is everyone ready?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Selena answered. "I just need to set some of these switches."

"Yea…" Chris said with depression. Ash and Selena glanced at each other before rolling their eyes and started the craft. Ash watched as Selena's hands moved swiftly-yet carefully- across the switches. After a few moments the door that led to the outside opened and showed a clear sky.

"Umm," Chris spoke with urgency. "We may want to hurry! They are coming!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Selena was shouting with the fear of being caught. "Just make sure all the doors are locked!"

Chris fumbled around behind Ash and Selena, and the two knew that he boy was panicking. Suddenly, there were knocked and shouts at the door, ordering them to get out.

"I hope these hold them," Ash heard Chris mutter. Selena pressed the last button and the craft started to hover. The yelling kept getting louder with every passing moment.

"Ok, now is everyone siting down and secure?" Selena yelled over the noise outside. Both of the boy's replied with a "yes" and then Selena took off. Apparently some of the guards were on the steps of the craft because some had fallen to the ground.

"Are there any more on the craft?" Ash asked Chris. Chris looked out the window and looked carefully.

"No," Chris answered with a shake of his head. "They were all left behind."

Selena sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad THAT'S over and done with. Now all we need to do is find Nic and Leon."

Ash tilted his head. "Earlier, didn't we say something about there being three of us in two bases?" Chris laughed at this as the two blushed at their error.

"Aww well," Selena said with a shrug. "At least I'm driving and not sitting in the back like a loser." Ash chuckled as Chris glared at the back of Selena's head. Ash ignored this and kept looking forward with other things on his mind…

"What?" Professor Oak muttered as he stopped in his tracks. Misty, Brock, and Ash's mother stopped as well and turned to the Professor.

"What's going on?" Misty asked as she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"It seems," the professor answered, not seeming to be tired at all, "that they have left the base in some sort of craft and are now headed in the opposite direction."

"Do you mean that craft?" Brock spoke as he leaned against a tree and pointed to an air craft that was making its way through the air. The professor held up his radar and scanned it.

"Yep," the elder man said with a nod. "That's the craft, alright." Both of the children groaned and Brock joined Misty on the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Delia questioned the professor.

"We turn around and track them down in the car." Professor Oak turned around, just like he said, and made his way back to the car. Misty and Brock looked at each other. The professor was in pretty good shape!

Ash flipped some switches on his side to help keep the craft steady.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Chris asked.

Selena shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I'm doing really is following the map. So, time really isn't clear with me right now."

"Well, do you at least know how fast we are going?" Chris whined. Selena rolled her eyes.

"We are going 80 miles per hour."

"Did you just say 80 miles per hour!"

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"…How far do we have to go?"

"We have to go 100 miles exactly."

"We have a little bit over an hour then."

Annime: I hope you like it!

Misty: Please review!


	12. Strangers

Annime: Hi!

Chris: Annime doesn't own Pokemon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 11**_

It had been a long hour for Ash. Chris had-for some ODD reason- fallen asleep on his lap. Selena had also passed out, leaving all of the driving to Ash.

Ash sighed. He was exhausted! He wished he knew which button was what turned the auto pilot on.

"Hey," Chris said groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Driving this stupid thing by myself," Ash snapped. "I have another half an hour, too." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What about Selena?" Chris asked.

"She's sleeping too."

"Wow, I guess our changing powers are affecting us all."

Ash blinked. "I never thought of that. It was kinda weird that you both fell asleep in broad day light. And it was only about a half an hour after we started on our way to the other base."

Chris shrugged. "Well, I think I slept it off, so you can go to sleep and I will take over. Oh, by the way, how did I fall asleep on your lap?"

Ash laughed. "Well, you had your arm on my leg and you were watching me drive while you were on your knees. Then I looked down to see you fell asleep; I took you off multiple times. Every time you would climb back up and use me as your pillow. I kinda questioned your sexuality."

Chris hit Ash in the shoulder. "I AM STRAIGHT, I TELL YOU, STRAIGHT!" Chris shouted. Selena mumbled, causing the boys' attention to turn to her.

"Will you two shut up and let me sleep?" The girl was back in a deep slumber in seconds. Chris and Ash looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I think we should stay quiet," Ash whispered. Chris nodded as Ash stood up from his seat carefully. Chris quickly-yet quietly- jumped into the second pilot's seat. Then, the blue eyed boy pouted.

"Why did she have to fall asleep where most of the controls are?" Chris complained. Ash shrugged.

"I don't know, but I was doing just fine on this side."

Chris nodded. "Ok, now you go get some sleep. You never know when you could fall over in exhaustion because of your powers."

"Oh, trust me," Ash spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "I was sick before this all happened. But I am getting worn out." Chris raised an eyebrow again.

"You were sick?"

Ash only nodded as he lay down on the couch. The brown eyed boy was asleep in seconds, leaving Chris by himself. Chris sighed.

"Well," the teen said. "I guess I'm by myself now." He pressed some buttons to make sure the plane stayed stable and paid attention to the surroundings of the plane.

Suddenly the plane completely stopped. Chris blinked. Nothing was moving! The engine had shut down and the lights on the switch board were all off. Chris then began to panic as he turned and pressed every switch or button he could find. Nothing happened; Chris looked closely out the window and jumped as a figure came out from the darkness. Wait-WHEN DID IT GET DARK?

"Who the freak is that?" muttered Chris as he went into a fighting position. A girl with straight, bleach-blonde hair that went to her waist stood perfectly still. Her eyes (which Chris noticed were baby blue) were like ice as she glared at him. She looked like she was in her older teen years, and her skinny body still had some nice curves.

Chris looked down to see that only one switch was lite up. He hadn't noticed it before, but it was only the communicator. The boy with sapphires for eyes picked up the receiver and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" Chris spoke with a questioning voice. "Does this work?"

"Yes," a female voice replied. "Now, I need you to answer some questions."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure you know who we are. So, let's cut the crap out of this and get to the interesting parts. Now, who are you and what do you want with us?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "I am Alexis. And what I want from you are answers." Chris smirked.

"Now, you come and somehow stop our plane in mid-air, and then expect me to answer your questions?" Chris asked. The girl blinked.

"If you don't answer them, I will make you fall."

Chris shrugged. "Well, give me your best shot." Suddenly, the craft jerked downwards and Chris's eyes grew wide. "I MEANT 'GIVE YOUR BEST SHOT' AS IN THE QUESTIONS!" he yelled. Then, as quickly as the craft had jerked downwards it was back up again. Chris breathed heavily and stared at the girl. "Was that nessacary?"

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. "I thought you were challenging me."

"I was, but it was for the questions! Now ask them before I have a heart attack!"

"First, what does Team Rocket have planned for you?"

"Wait, you know that Team Rocket wants us?"

"Answer the question!"

"Ok, ok, just calm down. I think they want to mind control us or something so they can use our powers to take over the world. Actually, I don't think, I know."

"How do you know?"

"Umm, maybe it's because they told us?"

"Wait, they actually TOLD you? I knew they were idiots at times, but come on!"

"I know right? Well, now we have caught their interest again."

"Well, it was nice talking to you. And I have one more thing to say-,"

"Wait," Chris said as he crossed his arms. "You are going to ask me ALL of these questions…and then just leave?"

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"…You've GOT to be kidding me."

"Well, do you want me to say one last thing before I go, or take you to Team Rocket myself?"

"Y-you work for Team Rocket?" Chris gasped. Alexis nodded.

"Yes, I do, and my last statement is that you are going to the wrong base. Go to the base closest to the sea."

"Well, thank you…but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Well," Alexis spoke. "You are a smart person. Look at what I just did to your craft. Now, tell me, do you think that the only people Team Rocket want are you?" With this, Alexis was gone, and Chris was staring wide eyed out the window. The engine turned back on and he quickly stabilized the craft while thinking,

'What exactly did she mean?'

Annime: I do NOT own Alexis! Sakura Ichigo Morihiko owns Alexis! She DID give me promotion!

Selena: Please review!


	13. The Electro by the Sea

Annime: Ok, I have a partner in owning Alexis XD!

Selena: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ok, let's do this!" Chris yelled as he started to wake the two up.

It had been two hours since Chris ran into Alexis and the two were STILL asleep.

"Why does it feel like the trip was longer than it was supposed to be?" Selena questioned.

"There's no time for questions; we need to move," objected Chris as he hoped off of the plane. The opened door brought in smells of the ocean that Ash wouldn't have known if it weren't for his Pokémon journey.

Ash jumped out of the air craft behind Chris. He looked out over the vast ocean. The brown eyed boy narrowed his eyes and turned to Chris.

"Why are we next to the ocean?" Ash asked. "We weren't going anyway near an ocean." Chris shrugged.

"Something…told me to come here last night," Chris spoke his reasoning. "I think they are here."

"Why would they keep someone who controls water near the ocean?" Selena said as she joined Ash and Chris. Chris shrugged again.

"Yea, but if you want to take control of that power you want to be able to cause as much destruction as possible," Chris added. "Ash and I would have been able to cause trouble in town and the forest while you could make some pretty intense tornados." Selena took this in consideration and nodded.

"Yea, and don't forget Nic," Ash pointed out. "He's the electro boy!" Selena and Chris chuckled a bit at this and started to walk down the shore. They all could finally see the base that belonged to team rocket. Ash broke into the run, getting ahead of the other two.

"Hey," Selena yelled. "Wait up!" She ran with Chris and they all raced to the base.

"When are we going to be there?" Brock groaned as he sat in the back seat. They were driving towards the ocean where the sensor showed Ash was located. They were all tired, but their determination wasn't any less than before.

"We will be there soon. We have only half an hour." Professor Oak was getting really annoyed with all of the questions, but he must have been a master at patients because he still wouldn't yell at the two children.

Misty was out cold in a deep sleep…but her worrying was causing her to have nightmares.

Ash was the second to reach the base after Chris while Selena was close behind. It looked like it was vacant from the outside, but the three knew better. When they were younger they entered what looked like a vacant Team Rocket base carelessly and were attacked pretty roughly; they never did that again.

"Ok, I think the coast is clear," Chris whispered as he looked into the window. He saw that it looked like just a regular house with chairs and all kinds of things. "But we have to be careful. What I see is probably just a picture covering what's really there." Chris went over to the main door and opened it slightly. The blue eyed boy winced and came back out. "Yea, it looks A LOT different- there are machines EVERYWHERE, but no guards." Chris stepped in first, followed by Ash then Selena. The other two found out soon that there were machines lined up EVERYWHERE!

"Now what do we do?" Selena asked in a hush voice. "It's not like we know around this place."

Chris was silent for a moment. "I think I may know the way around here. Remember that time when we were all split up in different bases in this region? I think this is where I was."

At one point when the complete set was younger, they were all captured at different times. They were then transported to different bases so that scientists could find a new way of controlling them. It was a failure because they all broke out of their containment, though.

"So, do you know where the cells are where they keep the prisoners?" said Ash. Chris nodded and started to lead the way.

Nic sat in his cell and sighed.

"When am I going to be able to get out of here?" the boy with long, blue, and spiky hair asked himself out loud. "I mean, COME ON! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" He stared at the wall for a minute before jumping at a loud sound. Nic quickly jumped up and went as far towards the wars of his cell as his chains would let him. His green eyes searched the room until they landed on three friends of his. Nic's face broke out in a smile.

"Hey, I'm over here!" he called. The three heads turned to him and they rushed in his direction. Ash went to the controls near the cell and lit them into flames. The bars were suddenly gone and Selena tackled Nic into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you are ok!" Selena spoke with excitement.

"It's great to see you, Nic," Chris agreed. "But, we need to find Leon!" Nic's smile left as fast as the bars to the cell had.

"Leon…isn't in the best condition right now," Nic explained. "He…you wouldn't want to see him the way he is."

Ash blinked with worry. "But we HAVE to bring him back with us! That way we can take him to a doctor."

Nic shook his head and everyone's heart sunk. They knew what happened to Leon.

"Come on, he may be in his right mind at the moment since the experimenting hours are over." Nic stood up, dusted himself off, and started to walk down the hall the opposite way the other three came in. Ash winced with Chris as they looked at each other and started to follow Nic. Selena had already taken the lead of the other two as she stayed about three steps behind Nic.

Chris and Ash made it a point to stand next to each other. Sure, they didn't see each other THAT often, but they were still cousins, and Leon was their cousin too. They would need each other's support for the worst.

Annime: Well, I hope you liked it!

Chris: Please review!


	14. Controls

Annime: Let's see what happens!

Chris: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

Chris and Ash covered their eyes at the sight of their cousin, Leon.

Leon was standing in what looked like a giant test tube with a bunch of wires connected to him. He looked as though he was breathing-much to the relief of Chris and Ash-but the two couldn't look at him. They had all been in this situation, so they knew what pain Leon was going through.

And they knew they were supposed to be next.

"Ok, should we get him out of here, or just leave him?" Selena asked with a gentle voice. She didn't know how the two boys would act to the question, so she didn't stand too close to them. Ash nodded to her.

"Yea, let's see if we can pull him out of there in one piece." Ash walked over to the machine where Nic was already messing with the controls. Once Ash was at Nic's side, Nic chuckled.

"They think they are so smart," Nic murmured. "They think they have this thing locked down and secure, but they really don't." After a few more minutes Ash spoke up.

"Let me try," Ash insisted. Nic shook his head.

"No thanks, I almost have it," Nic told Ash. "You just go over there in front of the tube thingy and catch him when he falls out." Ash nodded and did as Nic instructed. "Ok, get ready!" The tube opened and Ash braced himself…but Leon didn't move. He just stood there with his eyes closed. Ash tilted his head in confusion along with the rest of them. Suddenly, Leon's eyes opened and were completely pure blue and glowing. Ash's own eyes widened and the brown eyed boy took a step back.

"Oh no," Selena muttered. "They have him under their control." Nic grimaced and ran to Ash. He pulled Ash by his arm and made him go backwards. Ash complied and went to the other side of the room with Nic. Selena and Chris followed them and they braced themselves. Leon stepped out of the tube and started to walk closer and closer to them. He lifted his hands and started to make motions with them. Water appeared from nowhere and Leon made it into an ice-ball. He threw it at the four. They all dodged it, but other ice-balls followed quickly. Ash and Selena were hit in the head while Nic was hit in the stomach. Chris was the lucky one who wasn't hit. They ended up running out of the room and away from Leon.

"What do we do now?" Selena asked as they raced down the hallway.

"We figure out exactly what they did to him," Chris explained. "Then we find out how to get him back to normal."

"But how are we going to do that?" Ash questioned. "Are we going to a lab to find the project or something?" Ash was being sarcastic, but his eyes widened along with Chris's.

"We need to go to the lab," they said together.

"But weren't we just there?" Nic spoke.

"No," Ash corrected. "Remember that room they have in every base where they brainstorm and try to come up with ideas?" Nic nodded as they all continued to run. "Well, that's what they call their lab. The room we just left would be what they call their project room."

"It still sounds kinds dumb to me," Selena mumbled.

Ash laughed, but it was hard since he was running and needed air. "Selena, you think everything they do here is stupid."

"But it is, isn't it?" Selena countered. Ash shrugged, silently agreeing with her. Chris suddenly made a sharp turn to the right causing the other three to freak out a little bit. Ash accidently passed the turn and had to go back. As he did this he ducked. In front of him was Leon, who was still throwing ice-balls at them.

"We may want to hurry!" Ash yelled as he flew into the room. The door then shut behind him. He turned around to see that Selena and Nic had been standing there waiting for him to enter the room so they could shut and lock the door tight.

"We know," Selena panted as she slid down the wall beside the door. They all jumped at the sound of Leon banging on the door.

"Ok, the controls are here," Chris murmured to his self as he played around with the big computer that was on the other side of the room.

"Need some help?" Ash asked as he started to play with another set of controls. Before Chris could answer, though, some blue prints and plans popped up on the screen.

"Wait," Chris ordered Ash as he quickly grabbed the brown eyed boy's hand. "I think this is it."

"Really?" said Selena. She stood up and walked up to the two. Nic stayed where he was. Leon was still trying to enter the room and someone had to guard the door.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but it's very strange…" Chris trailed off a little bit as he scanned the screen up and down. After a few minutes the blue eyed boy sighed. "It looks like they are using those stupid computer things again. The only way of getting those things out is by ripping them out, or surgery."

"Where are they located this time?" Selena said with announce in her voice.

"They are in the same places," Chris told her. "The scientists here must be real idiots now-a-days. They should know by now that we would check the back of each other's necks and ankles."

Ash shrugged. "Hey, doesn't that make our job easier?"

"It depends," Chris explained. "Do YOU want to rip the mechanic thingy out of Leon's neck and ankle?" Ash paled, and this silently told Chris no. "So," Chris complained. "This ISN'T any easier; dang it!" Chris hit the control panel with his fist. It didn't do anything to the buttons, but it did dent the metal below them.

"What do we do now?" Selena spoke with a sigh.

"Umm, help me?" Nic suggested as Leon started to finally knock down the door. "Because I MAY need some help?"

Annime: I hope you like it!

Ash: Please review!


	15. Explosions

Annime: Well, I'm back!

Ash: You've been around for a while now.

Annime: Whatever, smart mouth.

Chris: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 14**_

Chris quickly turned from the computer to the door. Without looking, the blue eyed boy pulled a mini computer from his pocket and tossed it to Selena.

"Selena," he ordered. "Download all of that information. I have a feeling that we may need some of it later."

Selena nodded and started at her task. Ash raced to join Nic and went into a fighting position. Chris was at his side in seconds, mimicking Ash's actions, but he had his own fighting stance. Leon busted through the door and his completely blue eyes glared at them. Ash gulped.

Leon specialized in water while Ash specialized in fire. Being a Pokémon trainer, Ash knew that this would be a problem. Luckily, though, Nic was standing next to him getting an electric ball ready. That would help even things out.

Leon created a small wave of water out of thin air and made it hit the three. Ash created himself a wall of fire, knowing all the same that it wouldn't work that well. He heard his fire go out and opened his eyes. Ash gave a breath of relief seeing that he only got wet-nothing more. Chris glanced from Leon to Ash and then became nervous.

"Ash, go switch places with Selena," Chris told him. "You know as well as-or even better than- I do that he is your weakness. Now go."

Ash shook his head stubbornly. "I can handle it," the brown eyed boy growled. He created a fire ball and threw it towards Leon. It hit the floor right in front of Leon's feet, and the only Pokémon trainer in the room smirked. Leon jumped back and stumbled to the floor. Nic sent a wave of electricity to Leon, and Leon cried out. He stood back up and looked as though he was fried, but instead of backing down Leon growled and became angrier. Chris looked at Ash again.

"Are you an idiot?" Chris asked. "Go, NOW."

"No, Chris," Ash objected. "I already told you: I can handle this." Chris narrowed his eyes at Ash, but instead of arguing with his younger cousin Chris nodded.

"Just be careful," Chris whispered as he walked forward to make an advance on Leon.

"You too," Ash replied in a quiet voice. Chris lifted a few metal plates off the ground and threw them at Leon. Leon was able to dodge them all except the last. He was rammed into the wall. They could hear Leon groan in pain. This noise made Ash and Chris's eyes widened. They wanted to knock him out, not break his back! They both raced to Leon even though Nic was calling for them to come back. The two lifted the metal plate off their cousin to find him looking back at them. Leon's eyes still showed that he had no control over himself, and he turned to Ash. Leon lifted his hand and was about to pound Ash with a ton of water, but missed since Chris tackled Ash to the ground.

"I have it!" Selena yelled to the three boys who were fighting Leon. "I'm done!"

Chris grunted as he got off of Ash. Ash shook his head, trying to stop himself from being dizzy.

"Well, let's move," Nic said as he made a giant shield out of electricity. Leon was shocked when he touched it and started to breathe heavily as he held his hurt hand. The four all took off out the door as fast as they could because they knew that Nic couldn't hold the shield up forever. After a few moments Leon was following behind them.

"We need to get out of here," Ash said as they raced through different hallways. "This is like a stupid maze."

"Tell me about it," Nic muttered. "I think I may know where the exit is, though." Nic sped up and took the lead. He had always been the fastest. Everyone followed him until they came to a door. Nic took the knob, turned it, and opened the door so fast that the other three didn't know they hadn't run into the door until Nic had closed the door behind him. Nic looked around the room to find that it was a dead end and started to breathe heavily from the run. He leant against the door but jumped when Leon started banging on it.

"I thought you said you knew where the exit was," Selena spoke. "It's a dead end. "

Nic held up a finger for a moment before answering, "I said that I THOUGHT I knew where it was. But…" Nic trailed off as he stared at the screen of the big computer that looked a lot like the one from the room they had just left. His green eyes widened and he pointed.

Ash turned and his heart seemed to have stopped beating. There on the screen was a countdown to when the whole building would self-destruct.

"No wonder this place feels so deserted," Ash growled. "It also explains why we didn't run into any guards."

"Are we just going to stand here?" Selena asked with a shocked voice.

"There really isn't anything we CAN do," Chris told them. "We have ten seconds and I doubt even Nic can get through that door, past Leon, and out of here in time."

Ash looked at the timer and saw that it was counting down from 5 now.

"5," Selena murmured nervously.

"4," Nice continued.

"3," Chris spoke, crossing his arms.

"2," Ash whispered with his senses on fire.

An explosion erupted right in front of the car as Brock, Misty, Pikachu, the professor, and Delia jumped out. Their hearts stopped beating for a few minutes, until they heard some cried from the air. The five of them all looked up to see five people plummeting to the ground. Ash was the first to land on his back. He yelped in pain. Chris was the second to land the same way, followed by Selena and then Nic. They all yelped like Ash did. Leon was nowhere to be seen even though he was one of the five in the air.

The five who had left their car started to rush to the four hoping for the best, and yet still expecting the worst.

Annime: I hope you like this!

Misty: Please review!


	16. Dizzy Spells

Annime: Sorry I've been gone for so long! I have had summer school on Thursday and Friday. It was exhausting. Not to mention I had a small case of writers block for this. XD my bad!

Ash: (rolls eyes) Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Ash groaned as he sat up. How he could have survived that fall, he surely didn't know. He rubbed his head and tried to ignore the voices that were calling his name.

"Ash, ASH!" Misty's voice finally penetrated. "Ash, are you ok?" Ash looked around, but couldn't see the girl. He turned to look behind him-as painful as it was-and found Brock, Professor Oak, his mother, Misty, and Pikachu were all racing to him. The brown eyed boy rubbed his head in confusion. How did they find him? Had it already been 24 hours since he was lying in bed sick? Ash didn't really think so.

"Oww!" he heard Selena yelp. Ash turned to her to see that she was rubbing her head. He was turning back towards his friends who were running to him when he was tackled by Pikachu. Ash's eyes went wide as the pain went through him like a bullet. Pikachu didn't seem to notice as he cuddled against Ash's cheek.

"Ash," Misty said panting next to him. "What HAPPENED?" The brown eyed Pokémon trainer blinked at the red head.

"What happened?" Ash repeated. "A lot of things happened." Misty huffed.

"I really don't need you sarcasm!" she snapped. "I need to know what happened."

Ash blinked again and turned to Professor Oak. "Like I said, a LOT of things happened."

Misty almost slapped Ash, but he stood up on wobbly legs before she got the chance.

"Where are they?" Ash asked. He looked around to find the four he was talking about on the ground and moaning in pain. He raced to them with worry.

"Ash, you need to calm down!" the professor yelled to the boy. "You're mind and body is scrabbled right now. We'll make sure they are ok, you just sit down!" Ash wasn't listening to the professor right now, though. His mind WAS scrambled. The idea of Pikachu and the others being there hadn't set in yet. The idea that HAD set in was that Nic, Selena, Chris, and he had all landed from REALLY high in the air. Ash knew that they were probably as hurt as him or even worse. This didn't comfort him at all.

"Chris," Ash spoke in a raspy voice. "Chris, wake up!" the brown eyed boy was have a hard time shaking his cousin as the world spun around him. A hand hit his shoulder and he jumped in surprise. The boy tripped over his cousin and landed on his back. He cried out in pain and looked up to see a worried professor and mother standing over him. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's mother's shoulder giving his owner a sad look.

"Oww," Ash moaned as he stood back up. "What are you all doing here?"

"We are here to make sure you are ok," the professor told him. "Now why don't you sit down? You can relax for a little while."

"No," Ash declined. "No, we all need to wake up. We need to find Leon and fast!" Misty and Brock were standing next to the professor and Delia.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked. Ash turned to him and stared for a moment.

"Leon," Ash answered. "He controls water, and he is under Team Rocker's control."

Brock groaned. "Not Team Rocket again!"

"You're telling me," Ash muttered as he finally found new energy to shake his cousin awake. "I've dealt with them for years." Chris moaned as he opened his eyes and the cousin who had been shaking him let out a breath of relief.

"What happened?" Chris groaned as he sat up. "Wait, I know now. Don't tell me."

"Well, you should tell US," Misty suggested. Chris raised his eyebrow at her and then turned back to Ash.

"They found you already?" Chris blinked as Ash shrugged.

"We will tell you," Ash told her. "But first we need to make sure that Selena and Nic are ok!"

Selena stood up and jogged the best she could towards Ash. Sadly, she stumbled a little bit, but made her way there.

"I'm fine, just dizzy," she told Ash. "Nic is a little quiet over there, though." Ash nodded and ran over to the blue haired boy. Selena stayed with Chris and that other's, though.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Misty asked coldly. Selena gave her a weird look.

"I'm going to fall if I go over there," the blonde girl explained. "I could barely make it here."

Chris stood up and wobbled a little bit. "Well," the blue eyed boy said. "We need to go and find out where Leon is."

"Oh no," Professor Oak objected. "You are all coming back to my lab."

"But Leon-," Chris tried to argue, but Delia wouldn't let him.

"Now, Chris, you WILL ALL do as he said," Delia ordered. "You are in NO condition to go after him right now. He will be fine; they want you all together. So, they won't hurt him or use him as a tool until they have everyone one of you."

Chris looked at the ground. "Yes, Aunt Delia."

Nic and Ash both rushed back to the others, but it was obvious that they were both at least a little bit disorientated.

"So," Nic spoke panting. "How are we going to find Leon?"

"You don't have to worry about that right now," Delia told him. "You are coming back with us until you are fit enough to fight."

Ash's eyes widened. "We fought when we were worse than this. We'll be fine."

"Yes, you will," Delia said. "And you will be fine because you're going home and getting better. THEN you can go after Leon." Ash put a hand to his head, unable to continue the discussion. Pikachu jumped off of his mother's shoulders and over to him.

"Pika?" said the mouse like creature. Ash smiled at him.

"Hi buddy." Ash was about to tell his Pokémon to jump on his shoulder when another dizzy spell hit him. Before anyone knew it, Ash was out cold on the ground again.

Annime: I hope that was ok…

Misty: Please review!


	17. Blake

Annime: Sorry again! I hope you still enjoy this!

Ash: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 16**_

Ash heard some noises as he began to drift 'back into the world'. At first he didn't know who-or what- it was, but after a few minutes he was able to make out each voices owner.

"What will happen when he wakes up?" Misty asked someone with worry flooding her voice. "He could get really hurt again if he leaves!"

"It will be his choice," answered Chris. "He can stay here or come with us."

"But he COULD GET HURT; don't you understand that?"

"I understand that even more than you do, but I doubt he won't want to go and help his cousin."

Misty was silent for a moment until she let out a sigh.

"Please don't let him get hurt…" she whispered.

"Trust me," Chris said. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my little cousin."

Ash forced his eyes open and pushed himself to sit up. Everyone around him went quiet, so he could tell they were looking at him.

"Now what are we trying to do?" Ash mumbled.

"We are going to find Leon," Chris told him. "We can't stay here for long. This area is populated, and if we are here for much longer then they will scoop us out. Everyone knows that it would be a very bad idea for innocents to get involved."

Ash nodded as he rubbed his head. A headache was causing a thumping sensation to form, but he refused to say anything.

"Don't forget," Nic spoke as he walked into the room. "If we don't go after Leon first, they'll just sick him on us."

"Like a dog," Selena growled with venom. "Those jerks will treat him like an animal."

"We should leave as soon as possible," Ash agreed. "I'm ok enough to travel, how about you guys?" The other three nodded and Misty looked down at the ground.

"You idiot," she whispered, making everyone turn to her. "I can't believe you!" Misty was looking at Ash as she yelled. "How selfish can you get? Going out there and getting killed! What's going to happen to Pikachu-or even your other Pokémon if you die?" Ash's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed.

"I'm not going to die," the brown eyed boy corrected as he jumped off the bed he had been laying on in the small health center at the professor's. "And what if I don't go? How selfish can YOU get? If I don't go EVERYONE WILL BE IN DANGER! Don't you understand what's going on? They have Leon in their grasp right now. He can cause immense damage by himself and if they get all of us what do you think could happen? I'm not going to die, so calm down!"

Misty blinked but scowled after a moment. "Whatever- Go ahead, get hurt, see if I care!" With this the red head stormed off out of the room. Ash crossed is arms and let the anger show on his face.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Ash muttered. "But I really have to do this. I'll be FINE." Everyone in the room was silent as the other three of the complete set looked from Ash to the door where the angry female left through.

"Just be careful, ok Ash?" Brock said with a quiet voice. "Come back in one piece." The brown eyed boy nodded and turned to Chris.

"Let's hit the road."

Misty leant against the wall of the bathroom and gently slid down it until she was sitting on the floor.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why does he always have to be put in danger? It was hard enough for him to run from Team Rocket before when they only wanted Pikachu, but now they want HIM." She sighed as she covered her face. "How is he so sure that he will come back alive? How reckless can that moron get?" The girl tried to make her voice sound angry, but a tear dropped to the floor as she failed. "Why?"

Ash followed Chris and the other two out of the professor's lab to the bright sunlight in the outside world.

"Thank you for all of your help, Professor Oak," Ash said with a wave as he looked back behind him. "I'll be back soon."

Brock nodded. "We know you will." Pikachu nodded as well as he stood on Brock's shoulder. A look of worry was painted on the mouse-like creatures face as Ash's eyes met his.

"Don't worry about me, Pikachu," Ash told his best friend. "I'll be home soon and we can start our new adventure." Pikachu gave his trainer a smile and another nod. Ash turned back to Nic, Selena, and Chris and ran to catch up with them.

"Hurry up!" Selena yelled to Ash as he sprinted to them. Ash sighed once he reached his cousin, Chris, and took a deep breath.

"You guys could have waited for me," the youngest boy (Ash) complained. "I was talking to those guys."

"Oh, just come on." Nic yanked the Pokémon trainer's arm a little bit to speed him up. "There is an air craft in the woods back there." The blue haired boy pointed towards the trees that were in the direction of where they were walking. "You remember- the one we hid for emergencies."

They DID have an air craft hidden in the woods. They decided to keep one there years ago when the group was a lot younger. The brown eyed boy was always the youngest, and the one with the least experience. So, when they were trying to figure out where the craft would go, they chose an area near Ash. No one ever knew if he would have to get away fast in a worst-case-scenario.

"And by the way," Selena said. "We aren't the only ones." Out of the woods in the distance stepped out a boy that Ash hadn't seen in years.

"Blake!" yelled Ash as he raced ahead of the group.

"I can't believe we just let them go by themselves," Brock mumbled as they walked back into the lab. "We aren't even going to help them…"

The professor smirked. "Who said we aren't?" The elder man then held up a pair of weird looking keys. "I can drive air crafts too."

Annime: June 29th is my last day in summer school…and you know what that means! XD MORE UPDATES TO ALL OF MY STORIES STARTING ON THE 30th! Ok, maybe the 29th too…but I'm not sure yet.

Ash: Please review!


	18. Sinnoh

Annime: Hi everyone!

Ash: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 17**_

Blake was the same age as Chris and Sonic with brown hair and gray eyes. He wore his hair short with his bangs just a little bit longer. He was wearing a school uniform from his private school somewhere on Chris's planet.

"Hello," Blake welcomed the youngest with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"You got that right," Ash agreed. "But what are you doing here now?"

Blake snorted. "Don't tell me you have forgotten already! My parents are working undercover as Team Rocket grunts and have told me everything that is going on."

Blake's parents were spies for a secret organization that was stationed on many planets. Five of these were Ash's planet, Chris's planet, Nic's planet, Leon's planet, and Selena's planet. Blake may not have lived on the same planet as Ash, but the different branches of the organization worked together a lot. This caused Blake's parents to go undercover to find out the secrets of Team Rocket's plans.

"So what's going on now?" Ash questioned. Blake crossed his arms and huffed.

"Those Team Rocket guys are being jerks again and are going to use Leon to concur the Sinnoh region." Blake spoke the name of the region with no knowledge of what it really was.

"The Sinnoh region?" muttered Ash. "Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know," Blake admitted. "I kinda thought you would know."

Ash shook his head. "They have some awesome stuff there, and Team Galactic was based there, but what would Team Rocket want with the whole region?"

"There's no time to sit around and try to figure this out," Selena said, interrupting the two's conversation. "Right now we need to get in the ship and book-it out of here!" The blonde female left the boys to go on ahead to the air craft.

"She's just as pushy as ever, isn't she?" Blake whispered teasingly to Ash. Ash laughed and nodded until-

"I HEARD THAT!" Selena yelled. The four boys wore a nervous face as they rushed towards her direction.

"Are you SURE you know what you're doing?" Brock asked nervously as Professor Oak took the wheel of the air craft.

"Trust me," Professor Oak reassured the boy. "I might not have done it in a while, but I really do know what I'm doing.

Brock gave a sigh that didn't sound like he was very relieved. "Do you think Misty might come?"

"Might come?" a young female voice spoke from behind him. "Of course I'm coming." The two males turned around and gave the girl a surprised look. "What? You REALLY think I'm going to let Ash get into trouble and not help him? You two should know me better than that." The two guys looked at each other and shrugged, understanding that girls may never be understood. Pikachu sweat dropped as he sat in Brock's lap.

"What are we going to do now?" Ash asked as the ship flew quickly through the air. Selena and Blake were driving, so the rest of them were chilling-out in the back

"Isn't it obvious?" Blake said. "We are going to Sinnoh. That's where we can find Leon."

"Sinnoh…isn't that the region you just came home from?" asked Chris as he turned to look at Ash. Ash nodded.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "And that's where I got some of my newest Pokémon."

"That's awesome," Selena commented. "So you know how to get around there?"

"More or less," Ash told her with a sigh. "I wonder if we will run into anyone I know there."

"We might just," Blake pointed out. "Leon could be anywhere and could strike at any time."

"Hey, Zoey!" shouted a blue haired girl with a Piplup following her close behind. "Wait up!" A red head with spikey hair turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Dawn," the girl named Zoey greeted the girl with blue hair and matching eyes. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?" Dawn said as she tried to catch her breath from running. "You said we were going to meet here." Zoey laughed and nodded as she scratched her head.

Two weeks before the two girls had gotten a hold of each other and decided to meet in Jubilife City. There they would shop around for cloths and shoes for their future contests.

"Sorry," Zoey apologized. "I couldn't remember where we were meeting, so I just thought I'd walk around and find you."

"You thought you could find me like that in the biggest city in Sinnoh?" Dawn questioned her friend teasingly. Zoey shrugged as the two began to walk together.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Zoey asked Dawn as they went into their first shop.

"I'm thinking about getting a dress," Dawn answered. "I want one that's light green or maybe even sea-blue. What about you?"

"I want to get a cape," Zoey replied. "I think that it would be really cool."

Right after the red head had said this, screams started to echo outside of the store. The two girls blinked as all the people started running in the same direct.

"Hey," Zoey spoke to the clerk. "What's going on?"

"Everyone on the roof!" the clerk yelled to everyone in the store as she ignored Zoey. "The whole city is going to flood!"

"What?" yelled Dawn. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," the clerk told her as he jumped over it. "Now, everyone go on the roof!" The shoppers screamed in fear as they raced to the elevators and stairs.

"Come on," Zoey ushered Dawn as she took the blue haired girl's hand. "Let's hurry." Dawn nodded as she followed Zoey.

"Oh no," Blake murmured. "The radar says that Leon has already attacked!"

"Where?" asked Ash with worry flooding his voice.

"Jubilife City," Blake replied.

Ash's eyes widened. "But that's the biggest city in the Sinnoh region!"

"We need to get there and fast!" Chris stated. "Selena, can you speed this thing up?"

"It would be my pleasure!" she told the blue eyed boy. Ash could only hope and pray that they would make it in time.

Annime: Yep, it's time for some history to come into the present!

Blake: Please review!


	19. Chips

Annime: I'm back!

Ash: She's hoping to end her stories soon so she can start her newest ideas. -_-

Annime: Yep! XD

Dawn: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 18**_

"We are about to land in Jubilife City," Selena announced. "And it is NOT pretty sight." Ash and the others who were in the back raced to the screen to find the city flooded with water. Only the tops of buildings were uncovered, and there were people on them.

"Oh no," Ash groaned. "This HAS to be a joke!"

"A cruel joke," Chris muttered. "Selena, land on a building that doesn't hold people."

"Better jet," Blake spoke. "Land on the water; this craft is made to be able to do that." Selena nodded and gently landed the air craft right in the middle of the city. Everyone could hear cries of fear coming from the people on the buildings around them.

"Let's get out of here and show them that we are friendly before they get out their Pokémon," Ash suggested. "We don't want to be attacked by them. It wouldn't be a very fun experience." The others nodded and ran to the exit.

"Look down there!" Zoey said to Dawn as they stood on top of the shop they were looking in. "It's some kind of ship."

Dawn pulled out a poke-a-ball. "Should we do something about it?"

"No," Zoey answered. "We don't know if they are here to help or not."

Two seconds later, a hatch at the top of the ship opened and a girl and four other boys crawled out of it.

"They look pretty harmless," Zoey murmured. "But you can never be too sure."

Suddenly, a boy jumped out of the water and onto the ship with the other new-comers. He went into a fighting position.

"Oh no," Zoey spoke. "This CAN'T be good."

"Leon," Ash said. "It's us, please." But Leon wouldn't listen. He blasted water at Ash, sending him off of the craft and into the water.

"Ash!" cried Chris. The blue eyed boy then did something he never thought about doing before; he punched Leon in the face. While Selena dived into the water to get Ash, Blake, Chris, and Nic fought against Leon.

"What are they doing down there?" Dawn questioned. "What's this all about?"

"And more importantly," Zoey muttered. "Why did one or more of them flood the city?"

Ash coughed as Selena pulled him out of the water and dragged him back onto the ship.

"Thank you, Selena," Ash said to her. "I guess using my powers after such a long time made me weak to water."

"Well then practice more," she told him. "We need to help the others." Ash nodded as he made a fire ball. "What are you doing?"

"He won't get hurt that badly from fire, remember?" Ash said. "This might just stun him enough to stop him for a few minutes."

Selena nodded, still nervous about the situation and where it may go. She went silent, though, and went to go help the others. Ash bared his teeth and threw the fire ball he had made at his cousin, Leon. Leon flew backwards and into the water. Unfortunately, he was back on the ship in five seconds and ran towards Ash. Ash dodged a punch and went low to trip his cousin. Leon fell to the ground but was back on his feet faster than Ash had expected him to be. This time Leon's punch DID make contact with Ash's face. Ash held his face and kicked Leon in the stomach. Chris tackled Leon to the ground and fought to hold him still.

"The neck chip," Chris said as he struggled to hold his cousin down. "Nic, try to use your electric powers to take the chip off." Nic raced over, got on his knees, and placed his hand on the chip that was in the back of Leon's neck.

"No can do," Nic spoke with disappointment. "The chip is partly inside of him. If I use my powers to take it out, I may mess him up, and I mean BIG time."

"Then pull it out," Ash suggested glumly. "It may be the only way…as much as I am REALLY not a big fan of that idea."

Before Chris or Nic could try anything else, though, Leon kicked Chris off of him and sent the blue eyed boy flying. Ash then tackled Leon in hopes of holding him down.

"Chris, Nic, Selena, Blake, someone," Ash murmured. "Please help; I'm not as strong as Chris is." Nic rushed to the youngest and aided him in holding Leon down. Selena ran over with Blake to help as well.

"Chris is unconscious." Selena announced. "He was kicked in the head pretty hard."

Ash bared his teeth as he reached in the back of Leon's neck and found the chip.

"Sorry, Leon, but I have to do it," Ash whispered. The brown eyes boy then yanked the chip out of his older cousin's neck with all the strength he could muster. Leon cried out in pain as blood splattered everywhere. Ash as the others winced. "Someone, check his ankle."

Selena traced her hands over both of Leon's ankles and found a chip on his left one.

"I can't do it," she admitted. "Someone else, you do it." Blake winced, put his hand on the chip, closed his eyes, and pulled it out of his friend's ankle. Leon cried out in pain again as his ankle began to bleed.

"We need to get him inside the ship and give him some medical attention," Nic said. At that moment, Chris stood up and walked over to where everyone was at.

"What did I miss?" Chris questioned.

"You got out of doing the hard part," Ash told him as he worked with the others to help Leon stand up. "And it wasn't fun."

"Let's just get him inside so we can doctor him, already," Selena pressed. "He has already lost enough blood." Chris and Ash nodded while the blue eyed boy helped his cousins and friends dragged Leon over to the hatchet. Blake took a moment to open the entrance and then took Leon's feet. He led the others down into the ship and Chris closed the hatchet shut.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Chris: IT'S OVER!

Annime: No, it's not. There are still some chapters left. But it will be over at some point.

Nic: Please review! And take a look at Annime's poll that's on her profile!


	20. Mystery Girls

Annime: I kinda rewrote this. Some things will change…while some stay the same.

Chris: Annime doesn't own Pokémon or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 19**_

"Is he going to be alright?" Ash asked as he watched Blake and Chris aided Leon's wounds.

"He's going to be just fine," Chris reassured. "Now, just relax." Ash had been pacing back and forth across the back room of the air craft.

"I can't calm down," the brown eyed boy admitted. "I have this horrible feeling that something else is about to happen…I just can't figure out what it is."

Selena and Nic looked at each other with nervous expressions. They had the same bad feeling. Chris didn't want to say it out loud, but he was also getting a little worried.

"Maybe we should prepare for a strike?" Selena suggested. "That way we will be ready."

"Good idea," Chris agreed. "You go do that while Blake and I finish stitching Leon up." Selena nodded, but before she was able to make it to the controls something BIG hit the craft. It rocked the ship and everyone but Ash and Chris stumbled over.

"What was that?" Blake questioned with much concern. The boy was rubbing his head since it had collided with the wall.

"I'm guessing a Team Rocket ship?" Selena said, trying to stand up. Ash raced to the controls and took the main driver's seat.

"I'm going to try to get us out of here," Ash announced. He pressed in the commands, but before the ship could move it was rammed into again. This time, a hole appeared on the side it was hit on. Water started gushing into the air craft, and everyone knew this situation had turned from bad to worse.

"Everyone get out!" Chris ordered.

"Then what?" demanded Ash. "We don't have any extra boats or ships around here."

"At least we won't be trapped inside a huge metal death trap!" Chris shot back. He scooped up Leon and moved his way quickly to the ladder that led to the hatch. Selena, Blake, and Nic followed while Ash typed in some more controls.

"Hurry up, Ash!" Selena yelled down to the brown eyed boy. Ash rushed to the ladder and climbed it as fast as he could. Once he reached the top and had crawled onto the roof, the Pokémon trainer could see how badly the ship was REALLY sinking.

Before anyone could say or do anything, though, nets were thrown over the group and they were beginning to be dragged towards Team Rockets ship.

"Hey!" cried Ash. The boy tried to burn the net, only to find it was fire proof.

"Let them go!" yelled a voice that Ash had never heard before. He tried to look around, but couldn't find the person who owned the voice since he was so restricted. But, that didn't last for long because the net suddenly snapped. Ash threw the material off of himself and looked around to find who he realized was a girl. He ALSO realized that the ship wasn't sinking anymore. What was REALLY going on? With more questions coming into his mind then he could keep up with, he searched the sky frantically. Once his eyes landed on her, he knew her face would be unforgettable.

The girl who stood on Team Rocket's ship seemed so exotic, although Ash didn't know why. She had bleach-blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a skinny yet curvy body. She was wearing what looked like a stray jacket.

Sadly, the girl was then captured by a purple glowing net. She didn't even try to struggle as they dragged her away. Ash wanted to help her, but before anyone could do anything a man called out to them.

"Leave," he ordered loudly to the group. He was the leader of the ship, and they could all tell this by the way he was dressed. He stood tall and still on top of the ship. "We don't need you anymore."

"Let the girl go!" Chris growled. Anger showed brightly in his sapphire blue eyes and Ash stepped forward to stand beside him.

"Yea, you can't just do that to someone!" Ash yelled. "So, you better let her go!"

"What we do with the girl is none of your business. So you better just run along before I change my mind and take all of you along with me."

Blake, Selena, and Nic walked over and stood with Ash and Chris.

"Do you REALLY think you guys should be doing this?" Blake asked in a whisper. Ash gave him a look that called the brunette crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" Ash snapped quietly. "We can't just leave that girl to be taken like that!"

"I can find information," Blake pointed out. "And, after I find out what's going on with her, I can inform you and then get her to safety." Ash scowled at the ground. "You know it's not a good idea to jump into something we know absolutely nothing about."

Chris and Ash were silent, along with Selena and Nic.

"He does have a point," Selena said as she crossed her arms.

"But she helped us!" Ash argued.

"And there is no doubt that we will help her," Chris told him. "But if we jump into this to soon, then we can put her in even more danger."

Ash crossed his arms. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I have to like the idea."

"Hey," Nic spoke as he put a hand on the youngest boy's shoulder. "You don't have to."

The man on the other ship cleared his throat. "We will be leaving now, and so should you because that ship won't hold up for long."

The five children looked down and realized the man was right. The other ship sank down into the water to make a getaway while the five tried to wake up Leon.

"Leon, we need you," Selena muttered as she shook him with all of her might. But sadly, nothing worked.

Suddenly, a noise appeared above them and they all looked up.

"Hey," Brock called out as he leant out of the opened door of air craft. "Get in before you go under!"

The five looked at each other, smiled, and laughed at how lucky they had gotten. Chris picked up Leon again and they all raced towards where the aircraft was landing in the water. One by one they climbed into the flying machine and Ash gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, guys," the brown eyed boy said. "That was a tight spot."

"Do you REALLY think you could have left us behind like that for long?" Misty questioned. "No matter WHAT happens, we are going to be there to help." Ash looked over at her for a moment before a bright smile spread across his face.

"Thank you."

Annime: I like that chapter a LOT better than my last one!

Ash: It's a good thing you changed it.

Annime: Now this story can rightfully end!

The entire cast: PLEASE REVIEW, READ ANNIME'S OTHER STORIES, AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!


	21. Epilogue

Annime: I decided to write an epilogue!

Ash: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Television_

_**Epilogue**_

"We all know Team Rocket," Chris said. "They want us one minute and drop us another."

The whole group was sitting together in the professor's lab. On TV, the news channel showed the city of Jubilife and its flooded form.

"_It looks like it will take a long time to get all of the water out, Bill," the woman on TV spoke as she stood on the scene. "No one knows how, why, or what caused this disaster to happen. But eye witnesses state that there were once what seemed to be two machines that resembled air crafts. One could obviously go under the water while another one sank. The eye witnesses ALSO said that there was a third air ship that came to pick up those who were in the one that was sinking. That is all we know at the moment."_

Ash was watching this as the others talked about what Team Rocket could be planning next. He was zoned them out, trying not to hear what was being said.

"Ash," Selena spoke. The female looked over at the brown eyed boy and sighed once she found out that he wasn't paying attention. "ASH, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

The boy in question jumped and his head snapped over to Selena. "What-what did I miss?"

Chris mimicked Selena's sigh. "We were discussing what Team Rocket may want with that girl."

"I think she has powers," Nic said as he crossed his arms and leant back against the wall. "It isn't like Team Rocket to hold someone prisoner like that."

"But what if they are holding her for ransom?" Selena questioned.

Ash shrugged. "She might be up for ransom, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have powers. Actually, I'm SURE she has powers."

Blake huffed. "I'm going to have to talk to my mom and dad. They will probably be able to figure it out."

Silence filled the room.

"There's no point in you guys staying here," Blake told them. "Go home and continue your regular lives. I don't know how long it will take for my parents to get the information we need."

Silence fell over the room again as everyone thought about what Blake had said.

"Ok," Chris said. "I need to get home anyway. Who knows what could have happened there."

"Same here," Selena added. Nic only nodded.

Ash stayed silent and turned to the TV. The news was still talking about the flood in Jubilife City. Luckily no one was hurt, but next time they might not be so lucky…

And Ash was positive that there would be a next time.

Annime: I hope you liked it and that this ends it better.

Ash: Please review!


End file.
